


Fools (A Loki one shot)

by revengingbarnes



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Loki being a dick, Post-Avengers (2012), Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengingbarnes/pseuds/revengingbarnes
Summary: You go to see Loki in prison after his attempt to destroy Midgard.





	Fools (A Loki one shot)

You took a deep breath as you stood at the entrance for the dungeons. The prisoners were staring at you weird, and you could understand why. You were dressed in formal attire, like how you always were in the castle. You were a noble’s daughter, and you had never been down here before. You were more out of place than you had figured.

His cell was different from everyone else’s, of course. Whatever his crimes may be, he was a prince, Frigga’s son. There was no way she’d let him be kept in any place lesser than this. Your heart jumped as you looked at him. He was lying on the sofa, reading a book that he held up to his face.

You tried to ignore all the stares on you as you made your way to him, two guards that your father insisted you have, walking a few paces behind you. There had been a lot of arguing and screaming to even allow you to be down here. They would never have let you come alone.

You knew Frigga was communicating with Loki through magic, and that was the option they had presented to you as well. But you wanted to see him face to face. Loki’s fall from the Bifrost and supposed death had crushed you. Of course it had. You loved him. He was your betrothed. Finding out his antics when Thor had rushed to Midgard, you couldn’t believe it was Loki, your Loki, who was responsible for so much death and destruction. You wanted to see him in front of you, moving and breathing. You wanted to see what had happened that made him snap so bad.

Loki must have sensed the movement of armor clicking against itself behind you, for he turned his head towards your direction. You saw his face go stoic as he stood up, walking to the edge, nearer to you.

Your mind had blanked, and you had no clue what to say. All the words you had prepared were dry on your tongue. You couldn’t spit them out.

Loki stared at you as well, as if drinking in your features. You cleared your throat.

“Leave.” Your voice was hoarse as you turned your head to the two soldiers behind you. “Go stand by the door.”

“Madam-”

Your stare was murderous when you turned to look at them, and they must have understood there was no arguing in this. So they left, retreating to the entrance of the dungeons.

You took a deep breath and turned back to Loki, who was still staring at you.

“Come to see my failure?”

Your eyebrows furrowed. “What?”

His face seemed to twist in anger then. “That’s why you’re here, isn’t it? To see the mad and defeated prince locked up with Asgard’s worst criminals.”

“Loki,” your tone was incredulous. “Why would you even  _think_ that?”

He didn’t reply, just turned his back to you to pace around the room. You drew in a shaky breath before speaking.

“Why did you do it?”

He turned his head slightly to look at you. Tears threatened to fall from your eyes but you held them at bay. You didn’t come here to become an emotional mess. You came here to get answers. You wanted to know how someone as sweet as Loki, as gentle and loving, had decided to suddenly massacre hundreds of people on another planet.

He didn’t reply to you, but an almost sadistic smile crossed his features. “Think hard, darling. You know why.”

You shook your head, not believing your eyes and ears. “Don’t you feel any remorse? Mercy? Anything at all?”

“No.” His answer left no room for questioning.

“And you’re saying this also goes for me?” You asked incredulously, almost sarcastically. You didn’t know what answer you expected, but it wasn’t the one you got.

“Whoever gave you the idea that I cared about you even the slightest bit, was a fool.”

Your breath hitched as his words hit you with their full force. You couldn’t control your tears anymore. They streamed down your face, two wet lines rolling past your cheeks. Your face hardened as Loki continued to look at you. His expression faltered, if only for a second, and you realized immediately that this was all a facade that he had put up. He was trying to distance himself from everyone else. You knew him too well to not figure that out.

He was being unreasonable. And you were mentally, emotionally drained. You had shed nothing but tears since his initial disappearance. These mind games were going to kill you. You couldn’t deal with them anymore.

_Whoever gave you the idea that I cared about you even the slightest bit, was a fool._

“Then you are a fool.”

You whispered before turning around, walking to where the guards stood. They exchanged glances upon seeing your tear stained face, but you ignored them, not looking back as you exited the dungeons, the door slamming shut behind you with an echoing bang.


End file.
